gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
My Dark Side
My Dark Side (Il mio lato oscuro) è una canzone di Kelly Clarkson presente nell'episodio I superduetti, il settimo della quarta stagione, in cui è cantata da Blaine Anderson e gli Usignoli. Nel tentativo di riprendere il Trofeo di Campionato Nazionale delle Nuove Direzioni nelle mani degli Usignoli, Blaine va all'Accademia Dalton. All'arrivo, Blaine è informato che il nuovo capitano degli Usignoli non è più Sebastian, ma invece, Hunter. Hunter ha rubato il trofeo delle Nuove Direzioni come esca per far tornare Blaine negli Usignoli ovvero "il lato oscuro", dove può competere come un Usignolo alle Provinciali per vincere contro le Nuove Direzioni. Hunter offre a Blaine il Trofeo delle Nazionali solo se ritorna negli usignoli. Gli fanno indossare la giacca. Ognuno cerca di convincerlo che deve tornare alla "parte vincente" e che le Nuove Direzioni hanno vinto con un colpo di fortuna. Decidono di far cantare a Blaine una canzone improvvisata, Blaine cerca di evitare, ma gli usignoli cominciano a dare il sottofondo di My Dark Side. Altri Usignoli entrano nella stanza e si uniscono al numero. Blaine inizia a cantare e rivede alcuni dei suoi vecchi amici. Hunter si siede e guarda soddisfatto. Sebastian e il resto degli Usignoli ballano e cantano e vocalizzano con Blaine. Verso la fine della canzone, Blaine inizia a divertirsi e cantare con passione, Hunter si unisce all'esibizione. Alla fine della canzone, Blaine si sbottona e si toglie la giacca, Sebastian dice che lìesibizione è stata impeccabile. La porge a Hunter che dice: "Tienila ... Non è giunto il momento di tornare dove appartieni ... Blaine Usignolo?" Testo della canzone Blaine: Uh-ooh Uh-oh oh, oh, There's a place that I know It's not pretty there and few have ever gone If I show it to you now Will it make you run away Will you stay Even if it hurts Even if I try to push you out Will you return? And remind me who I really am Please remind me who I really am Blaine e gli Usignoli: Everybody's got a dark side Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect But we're worth it You know that we're worth it Blaine: Will you love me? Even with my dark side? Blaine e gli Usignoli: Like a diamond From black dust It's hard to know What can become If you give up So don't give up on me Please remind me who I really am, yeah! Everybody's got a dark side Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect But we're worth it You know that we're worth it Blaine: Will you love me? Even with my dark side? Blaine e gli Usignoli: Don't run away Don't run away (Usignoli: Don't run away) Blaine: Just tell me that you will stay (Usignoli: Just tell me that you will stay) Promise me you will stay (Usignoli: Promise me you will stay) Blaine e gli Usignoli: Don't run away Don't run away Just promise me you will stay (Usignoli: Just promise me you will stay) Promise me you will stay (Usignoli: Promise me you will stay) Blaine: Will you love me, with my dark side? Ohh! Blaine e gli Usignoli: Everybody's got a dark side Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect But we're worth it You know that we're worth it Blaine: Will you love me? Even with my dark side? Don't run away Don't run away Curiosità *Per sconosciuti motivi, il titolo è stato cambiato da "Dark Side" a "My Dark Side"; *E' la quarta canzone di Kelly Clarkson ad essere cantata nello show. Le altre tre sono My Life Would Suck Without You, Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) e Cry. Galleria di foto Video Navigazione en:My Dark Sidees:My Dark Sidefr:My Dark Sidepl:My Dark Sidede:My Dark Side Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Usignoli Categoria:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four